Rick Cooper in Philadelphia
by Rick-Cooper
Summary: This is the first chapter story of Rick Cooper in the city of Philadelphia. Rick Cooper is the son of Sly Cooper. Enjoy! Rick Cooper C Mouse-World-Guy Sly Cooper and related characters C Suckerpunch Productions
1. Chapter 1

One chilly fall night in Philadelphia, PA. A shadowy raccoon figure is perched upon a statue near the Art Museum, looking for his next objective. No, this is not Sly Cooper, for he is older now, no, this is the next generation of the cooper clan… Rick Cooper.

Born into a family of Master Thieves, Rick Cooper follows the main rule that his father and all his ancestors followed, "You can call yourself a Master Thief, if and only if, you steal from a master criminal." Being the latest cooper in the family, Rick currently owns the Thievious Raccoonus, the legendary book that has been passed down the family line for centuries.

Rick Cooper meets Professor Platypus

By: Mouse-World-Guy

Chapter I

As I was perched on the statue of an old bird, I surveyed my surroundings with my modified version of my father's binoc-u-com. I had it focused along Boat House Row when I noticed my team's van speeding down Kelly Drive.

The van was blue, with the legendary Cooper logo on the front, with flames painted on the side. The van was built and customized by Murray the hippo and Bentley the turtle. My father's two closest friends. I could see Murray in the window with his fierce "speeding" face on. Next to Murray was my father, Sly Cooper. In the back of the van, with all of his gizmos was the world's greatest hacker, Bentley. I work along side with Bentley in the back. Five miles behind the van were the police, desperately trying to catch up to Murray.

I started running towards Kelly Drive to meet up with the van. Murray came ripping around the corner meeting me at the bottom of the art museum. I quickly jumped in through the back with my recon photos of the water works (which can be seen from the top of the museum) the lair of professor Platypus, master criminal and is responsible for the pollution of the river.

"Hey son, did you get the photos?"

"I sure did, dad. It went off without a hitch. Hey Murray, we should probably go, there are cops closing in behind us!" I reported.

"Ok guys. Leave it to me" Murray said

"Rick, hand me your binoc-u-com so I can upload the photos to my laptop." Bentley requested.

"Ok, Bentley, here, catch." I replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Operation: Vent Recon

The Pictures I gave Bentley were excellent, or so he said. Bentley worked on formulating a plan for me and my father to get into the building to take more recon shots. While we were waiting for Bentley, Murray came back to our safe house with four boxes cheese pizza. I was looking over Bentley's plan after eating 1 whole box of pizza.

Bentley's plan was perfect. Murray would bust open the basement door while Bentley hacked the security system. Thus allowing my father and I to sneak into the basement to take photos. Then I would have to clime into the vent and craw around the hideout taking recon photos. My father would have to wait in the basement with Murray because the vent is too small for them.

The beginning of the plan went off without a hitch. Murray busted the door down and Bentley ran inside to the nearby terminal to disable the security. With in 2 seconds the lasers shut off and the spotlights went down. My father and I walked through the basement looking for the air vent. I found the air vent and as soon as I climbed up into it, a duck guard came running into the basement to see what happened to the security. Being a dimwitted duck, he did not notice us… at first. Until Murray decided to properly introduce his fist to the duck… needless to say, the duck was knocked-out cold. I continued into the vent while looking for an access point to the office of Professor Platypus.

I crawled around the corner and noticed that there were laser beams inside the vent! I called up Bentley on my Binoc-u-com for him to hack it. After 5 minutes, Bentley searched the entire terminal and found nothing. He said that he and Murray would look around for another node. My father said he would stick around at the vent opening just incase more guards came by. While I was waiting for Bentley, I noticed a small hole in the vent for the laser to come through. I figured that with the increase of security measures, I must be underneath the office. I looked around for a vent opening that I could use to take recon photos. However, I found nothing. So I decided to make a few improvements to the vent duct that I was in. I took out my high-tech version of the Cooper Cane and used the laser feature (that Bentley and I worked ever so hard on) to cut a small hole in the duct, big enough for the lens to get a good snapshot. I radioed in Bentley and told him that he could stop looking for the node and that I made a decent "window" for the pictures. So I took the photos and left.

As soon as I came out, I found my father fighting a bunch of duck guards. Thus, I decided to be a good boy and help my father out. As we where fighting endless amounts of ducks, Murray joined in with Bentley not far behind. However, Bentley did not fight, instead he started toying around with a few pipe valves. I was going to ask him why he would do that at a time like this, but a duck jumped right in front of me and I couldn't resist fighting him. A few minutes later, Bentley yelled, "lets get the heck outta here!" A few seconds later, I heard excessive amount noise from the pipes above… then a few more seconds, they burst, letting out hot water and steam onto the guards. So that's what Bentley was doing with those pipes, creating an overload of pressure to wipe out the enemies! It's great to have Bentley along side with us!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Operation: Bomb Planter

Operation: Cherry Bomb 2000

With the photos of Professor Platypus's Headquarters, Bentley formulated a plan to stop Prof. Platypus from polluting the river. The first mission would be for my father and I to go to Lemon Hill and paraglide to the top of the Waterworks. Once on top, my father would splice the connection from the radio antenna so that Bentley could tap into the Prof.'s plans. While my father did that, I would climb into the ventilation shaft, find the pump room, and plant a remote triggered bomb on the main valve.

The plan went off almost without a hitch. My father tapped the line while I found the pump room. However, when I entered into the pump room, I forgot to take measures of the security set up in the place. Fortunately, I found the main security box and smashed it before it could sound an alert. Then I prowled around the room, looking for the main pipe that was pumping all the garbage into the water. I planted the bomb and made my way to the exit… almost. While walking to the door, I noticed a shiny silver safe marked, "Blueprints" and I figured, "what's the harm of cracking the safe to get Bentley the blueprints." So after five seconds of listening to the tumblers clank around inside, I opened the safe and swiped the prints and replaced them with the famous Cooper Family calling-card. Then I made my way out, back to the safe house.

Bentley couldn't be happier to see the main blueprints to the whole operation. It saved all of us the trouble of either finding them later or creating our own with more recon photos. In fact, you could say that we were all dumb struck at the fact that the safe would be close to the main valve! Of course we figured that that was just a lucky coincidence and that we might not get lucky again with this major heist.

The next day, Bentley studied the blueprints as well as the data transfers that my father tapped into. However, even with all these sources, Bentley needed something a bit more personal about Prof. Platypus. Thus he figured it was time to hack his personal computer, "you can't get more personal than that," I thought to myself. However, hacking this computer wouldn't be easy because of the fact that Bentley can't actually access the computer. He would have to wirelessly connect to it, and doing that would take figuring out the encryption code to the wi-fi card.

So we all took a ride to the waterworks in Murray's van and parked in the parking lot. Bentley used his computers and other high-tech devices in the back on the van to hack into Prof. Platypus's computer. Being sort of tech. savvy, I helped him out. After 5 minutes one of the computers reported out the code to Bentley. Next, Bentley took that code and created an injection equation. He fired the code into the main server at the waterworks and then in a few seconds, a warning message came up stopping Bentley from getting any farther, however, Bentley just yawned and typed a code into another one of his computers… that code stopped the error message and allowed Bentley to continue one what his was doing. In two minutes, Bentley's computer was streaming with all the data from the platypus's computer. Bentley was truly an unstoppable hacker.

After Bentley was done, Murray drove us back home to the Safe house… where we all sat down and planned the next mission.

"Well guys, since I now have all of the sources that I could get my hands on, I think it's time for the main heist" Bentley reported.

"Wait just a second Bentley," I interjected, "when are we going to take out the main pollution valve? We've yet to set off the bomb!"

"Don't worry about that Rick… I have the perfect time to set that off." Bentley replied

"Ok… well, then, I guess it's time to go fight the Professor!" Murray exclaimed

"Well, not yet Murray, there's still one last thing to do before we engage in a physical battle." Bentley said

"Well, what is it?" My Father asked

"Well Sly, I've agreed to an exchange with the old Russian mob of the North East to get us a Cherry Bomb 2000" Bentley explained

"Wow! That's a heck of a lotta kick! Why do we need it?" I asked Bentley.

"Well, Rick, the bomb is going to be used as trap triggering device." Bentley explained

"Trap? What do we need to trap?" Murray asked while eating a hotdog

"It's the only way we can stop Professor Platypus. I read on his personal computer that he has a robot patrolling the inside of his HQ." Bentley reported

"So we blow the robot up with the Cherry Bomb 2000" I said.

"Yep! You're 100% correct, Rick!" Bentley exclaimed

"Wait, wait, wait… Bentley, what are we trading for the bomb?" My Father asked.

"Ah, Sly… I thought you'd never ask. We're going to be trading the old USA Mint nameplate on the front of CCP" Bentley reported.

"But why? Why would the Russian mob want an old nameplate to the Mint?" I asked with a high level of confusion.

"That, I do not know, Rick… but quite frankly, it's none of our business anyway… at least not right now it's not." Bentley said.

"Wait Bentley… wait… what's the plan again?" Murray asked

"Well Murray, we're going to trade a sign for a bomb to stop the Professor's robot. Then you can stop the professor." Bentley explained in laymen terms.

Oh, ok… leave the defeat of Professor Platypus to me and The Murray's thunder flop… which knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction." Murray exclaimed

"Ok gang," I said,. "I think it's time we get ourselves a sign!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Operation: Unfinished Business

As I was standing on the roof of the Comcast Tower, Philadelphia's tallest building, I was thinking about our next mission, known as "operation: Tall Tale Mint Sign". Stealing the old USA Mint sign off of CCP was going to be very tough, considering that the sign is made out of concrete. I just hoped that Bentley would have an excellent plan and that Murray's strength doesn't fail. I decided that it was time for me to paraglide back to the safe house to see if Bentley's plan was finished.

So I jumped off the roof, took out my glider, and gently sailed down towards the ground. I landed upon a street lamp and stood there while waiting for the bus. When the bus passed under me, I jumped on top and got a free ride back to the safe house. When I got there, Murray was walking out towards his van and said, "Yo Rick, I'm getting' some pizza, ya want some?" I nodded my head, yes. I walked inside the building and found Bentley in front of his laptop, typing away.

"Hey Bentley, do we have a plan yet?" I asked

"Yes Rick, we do, but it requires a couple more specialists. We need an RC specialist as well as an pyrotechnic." Bentley Replied

"Well, who'd you get?" I asked once more.

"For the RC specialist, I got my fiancée, Penelope, unfortunately, she's in Holland right now, so it's going to take her a few hours to come over. And for the Pyrotechnic, I got the Panda King, your father's old enemy from way back, he's in china right now." Bentley reported.

"Ok then, I guess it's going to take a while for this heist to start." I said rather depressed.

"Yeah… but in the mean time, we get some R & R." Bentley said humorously.

"You know, this is actually good, I have some unfinished business to take care of." I confessed.

"Ya do, eh? Well, I don't want to keep you away from that." Bentley joked.

"heh heh heh" I laughed.

I figured now would be a good time to track down this one feline girl who I went to high school with. I had a hunch that I might be able to find her near our old High School, which happens to be across from CCP, the building with the Mint sign on it. I looked around the outside of the building… but I found no one. Just then, I remembered that she had a thing for drawing, so did I. I remember how we used to draw mice and cats together, oh the good times we had, but sadly, those days are long over, I'll be lucky if I can find her. I decided that since she liked to draw, I'll see if she's an Art teacher. I walked into the office of my High School and asked who the Art teacher was. The secretary told me that it was the daughter of the old art teacher that I had way back in high school. I wasn't quite sure where else I could find her. Then I came up with another plan, what if I walk around the city a bit, I might be able to find her. I doubt she changed much… how much can a cat change? They're like me, raccoons don't change much, physically at least. As I walked around and still couldn't find her, I became depressed, so I figured it was time to stop at a bar.

I found one place that my father and I used to go to a lot, St. Stephan's Green. The burgers there were always undercooked, but still good. I sat there for a while, drinking some coke and thinking. I wondered if that girl still remembered me. Maybe it's better if I don't find her, cause I can barely remember her name, I just know she was a cat. Just then the bar tender said something to me,

"Yo bro, you look familiar to me" he said

I replied, "No, I'm quite sure I don't know you"

"Eh… that bat of your looks similar to some one else's, So does you greasy sweet style" He said

"Waitasecond" I stammered, "this cane looks familiar?"

"Yeah… that cane is like a stain on my pants, bro" he answered

"uh… I see" I replied confusingly.

"Hmmm… and you voice sounds familiar, too."

"Well, I'm sure many people have a voice like mine."

"Wait… are you… Sly Cooper?"

"Possibly," I replied, "What's it to you?"

"Ah, nothing, its just that I used to work with Sly Cooper." He replied

"Wha? You worked with my father????" I asked, dazzled

"Your father? You're not Sly?" he asked surprised.

"No, I'm his son, Rick." I told him

"Ah, I see, your pop may have mentioned about me to you… did he ever mention Demetri and my greasy sweet suit?" he asked

"Uh… something about that name sounds familiar" I thought.

"So… is your pop still here? Or did that foxy copper take him out." Demetri asked

"No, he's still here, Demetri, I'll call him up to see if he wants to see you again" I explained

"I'm sure he will, he and I are like two cats in a bag, ya dig?" Demetri said in his broken English lingo.

"Uh… sure." I mumbled.

I called in my father, who happened to be eating pizza with Murray. When he answered, he seemed kind of happy to hear from me… possibly because I was gone for about 6 hours, more or less. Anyway, I asked him if he wanted to see Demetri again. When he answered, my father seemed sort of clueless to who Demetri was, so he asked Bentley and Murray, who neither couldn't remember nor really cared. So I described him to my father over the phone, then he remembered who Demetri was and asked to talk to him. So I put Demetri on the line with my father and they both talked for about 30 minutes. I tried eavesdropping on the conversation, but was way above my head. When they were finished, I bid farewell to Demetri and went back to the safe house for the night.

When I arrived, my Father and Murray were playing video games, while Bentley was on his computer… I decided I'd hang out with Bentley.

"Hey Bentley, what's going on?" I asked him

"Ah, nothing much, just checking stuff on theifnet" Bentley replied

"Oh yeah, good ol' thiefnet." I joked.

"Yep, that site sure comes in handy!" Bentley replied, "Say, did you get your unfinished business done?"

"Eh… yes and no, I tracked down one of your friends, Demetri… but I couldn't find this one girl that I used to know and like." I replied rather forlornly

"Well, what's her name, I might be able to track her with Google Earth" Bentley asked.

"That's another problem, I don't remember the name." I sighed. "All I remember is she's a cat."

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember her name eventually." Bentley replied, "If you knew what it started with, we could narrow it down."

"Yeah… well, there's not much we can do right now until I remember… that is, if I can" I wailed

"Relax Rick, trust me, you'll remember the name. It can't be that hard to remember, besides if you liked her, then the name is still stored in your brain some where." Bentley assured.

"Yeah, you're right… beside, getting upset isn't going to help any thing." I admitted.

Just then, Bentley got a phone call from his Fiancée, Penelope that she was at the airport with the Panda King. It looks like we're ready for operation: Tall Tale Mint Sign!

"Hey, Guys" Bentley Yelled, "It's time!!!!"

"Whut? Time to eat?!" Murray asked

"No! Time to start the operation" I said

"Good… I was getting tired of waiting." My father replied.

"And it's also time for me to stop feeling sorry for myself and act like the master thief that I am!" I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Operation: Defend the Safe house

Operation: Homecoming

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Bentley got his sleep-dart gun, Murray put his gloves on, and my father and I got into position on either side of the door, my father opened the door expecting an attack, and he was right. Out on the door step was Muggshot… the old Bull dog who use to battle with my father time and time again. This would be my first time fighting with him. Muggshot walked in with his pistols aimed at us and yelled, "alright, coopers, here's the pay back from the ACES Finals in Holland!!!". I had no idea what that meant, but I knew the other three did. Muggshot started firing is guns and we all took evasive maneuvers. Bentley darted behind the couch, Murray ran around the room, my father leaped out of sight and I decided to use a new cooper move called "The Matrix" created by Neo Cooper back in the 70s. I've been studying it for a while now. Anyway, I leaned to my far left, then swung back to as far as my spine would safely allow me as the bullets flew over me. Then I leaned to my far right and back up again. While Muggshot was reloading after all the bullets he wasted on my move, we all charged at him. Bentley was Sleep-darting him, Murray tried to hold him still, and my father removed and unloaded the guns. Then, after Bentley loaded Muggshot full of sheep-darts, Murray let go and I charged at him and knocked him right out the door.

After I knocked Muggshot out the door, we began to examine the damage. A couple bullet holes in the wall, two or three in the couch, one on the table and a heck of a lot on the floor, possibly from my new move or Murray running. Two of the windows were shattered in the back and a certain had a hole in it. Other than that, the safe house was fine.

Just then, another, but more softer, knock on the door. We all got back into the positions we where in before, but this time, when my father opened the door, it was Penelope and the Panda King.

"Hey guys!", Penelope said, "Woah, what happened in here? Is Bentley Alright"

"It seems that the cooper gang has been attacked." The Panda King answered

"Yeah, we got attacked alright!" Murray exclaimed

"Hey Penelope, Hi Panda King" Bentley said

"Hiya Bentley! Glad to see you're alright!" Penelope sighed with relief, "Who attacked you?"

"Muggshot" My Father Answered, "He wanted revenge for what happened with the ACES Finals in Holland."

"yeah, but we took care of him" Murray announced

"And there wasn't too much damage, only the one part of the floor is shot up and two windows were shattered. Other than that, this place is fine" I reported

Bentley cut our welcomes short by getting down to business on why the two were here.

"Ok, here's the plan. The Sign to the CCP building is held up by three main supports. Panda King, you and I will work together on blasting them" Bentley Reported

"Ok… I will put together the explosives" Panda King replied

"Sly and Rick will clime up to the top of the building to plant the explosives." "Finally! We get the easy gig." My Father exclaimed

"I'm not finished yet. Once you plant the explosives, Penelope and her RC Chopper will fly over with ropes, you two attach the ropes onto the sign. Then once the explosives go off, The sign will be held in the air by the RC Chopper for a few seconds. Then, Penelope will lower it to the ground where Murray will be waiting with a flat bed truck that I found"

"Sweet, I get to be a trucker? Awesome!!!!" Murray yelled

"Also, while the RC Chopper lowers the sign, Sly and rick should try to guide it down with more ropes so that the sign doesn't catch wind and smash into the building"

"Ugh… that doesn't sound easy." My father and I joked

"Ok… we all have jobs to do, so once the explosives are made… we'll start"

"Alright gang… lets get some pizza and relax for the night. We'll need our energy if we want to pull this off." I suggested.

"Ok… I'll go get it… you want fries with that?" Murray said jokingly

When Murray left, Bentley talked with Penelope, My Father talked with Panda King, and I took the liberty of patching up the bullet holes with calk… since I love to fix things. When I finished patching up everything, I talked with Penelope, Panda King, Bentley, and my Father about all sorts of things. Mostly my new move that was made by Neo Cooper. But before I finished bragging about it, my father asked,

"hey, wait a second, I've read the Thevious Raccoonus from cover to cover many times and I've never seen the Matrix Move in there." My Father complained

"Well Dad, you know the book is missing a few pages, and Bentley found one page with the blueprints to Prof. Platypus's HQ." I told him.

"Ah, Ok, that clears that up." My father joked.

"I wonder where the other pages are." Penelope questioned.

"They could be anywhere on this planet... although most of 'em were probably in the cooper vault" Bentley answered

"Yeah, I just hope they're still recoverable… some day we should go back and look and also show Rick where all the stuff use to be stored." My Father Said

"yeah, I'd like to see the storage cave of the Cooper Family! Maybe the treasure is still recoverable!" I exclaimed

"Eh, I doubt that Rick, most of that stuff was very fragile" Bentley replied sadly.

"But Bentley, there might be a way we can rebuild it all! Aren't the blueprints in the Thevious Raccoonus?" Penelope interjected

"Hmm... that might be doable." My father said

"But wait! That would take a heck of a lot of time even if we work together. From what I read about it in the book, it appears to be some kind of cave stored with all sorts of loot. In order to rebuild it, we would need to rebuild the entire cave and mountain or by a long shot, we might be able to find a new mountain that can handle the loot" I said

"Rick has a good point. Even if we could find a new mountainous island that is uncharted, we would need all sorts of explosives and drilling machines and we would have to find all the old stuff from the wreck and put it in the new cave. I really don't think we can do all that with hardly any money or time." Bentley analyzed

"Bentley has a point, it's going to take years just to find all the stuff in the wreckage and move it to the new mountain." I reported

"Sigh, you guys are right. It's going to take a lot of work." My father admitted.

"Well, lets not get rid of the idea right now" Penelope said joyfully, "I know a few people that could help us if we do this. Of course, lets not worry about it now"

"Agreed" we all said

Just then, Murray came back with the pizza and we all sat down on the couch to watch some explosive documentaries. After we ate, Panda King and Bentley worked together on the explosives. I programmed my cane to different things just to pass the time. My Father polished his cane, Murray was sleeping, and Penelope was oiling her RC Chopper. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow… I just hope it goes right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Operation: Tall Tale Sign

Today was the big day, the day we steal the United States Mint Sign off of CCP so that we can trade it for a Cherry Bomb 2000 to stop Prof. Platypus's attack Robot. Otherwise known as: Operation: Tall Tale Sign. Bentley and I came up with that name because the reason behind stealing the sign is a big story, or a tall tale.

Murray drove the van down to CCP and dropped Me, my father, and Penelope off in the back around 3:32 AM. Murray then went and drove over to where Bentley was waiting in the flat bed truck. Next, my father and I climbed up a drainage pipe while Penelope hauled herself up to the roof with her powerful RC Chopper. Next, my father located the hinges and I attached the explosives. Next, we attached ropes to the RC Chopper and the sign. Then we waited on the roof in the darkness for Murray to come in the truck. About 30 minutes later, a van came down Spring Garden Ave. with a yellow strobe light on the top and a signs that said, "over Sized load". That van reminded me of Murray's van… in fact it was so familiar that I took out my binoc-u-com and focused and the driver's seat. There, in the driver's seat was Bentley, in the van followed by the flat bed truck with Murray and Panda King in the cab. As they approached the front of CCP, Bentley pulled onto the sidewalk and parked the van. Next Murray step on the brakes and the truck screeched to a halt right in fount of CCP.

Penelope started up her RC chopper as I set the fuses. I was still wondering how no one was going to hear the explosives go off. Once Penelope's chopper was as high as the ropes aloud it to go, the explosives went off with a little puff a no noise at all, the sign was now about to fall. I ran over and grabbed a rope while my father started pushing on the sign. Once the sign broke off of the hinges, Bentley radioed Penelope and my father and I and told us to get on the sign. We all hopped onto the sign and Penelope's chopper lowered us gently on the truck. I got off and joined Bentley in the van with Penelope. My father decided to join Murray and Panda King in the truck cab. I took over the driver's seat to the van (since I could drive more skillfully than Bentley). We all sped off to the Vine street expressway to get onto I-95 for northeast Philly.

Once we got onto I-95, my father called us in,

"Hey guys, we got a couple cops about a mile back with the sirens on."

"Dang, I wonder if they're on to us." I said

"Let's not find out. Sly, can you see what land they're in?" Bentley asked

"Yeah, they're on the right shoulder of the road" My dad reported.

"Ok Sly! Murray! Merge over to the left lane, if the cops follow, they're on to us." Bentley directed

"Will do, Bentley, will do with a vengeance" Murray yelled

"Ok Murray," I said while merging onto the fast lane, "Start merging now! Hey Dad, are the cops still on the shoulder?"

"Yeah Rick… they might not be following us, but I'm not quite sure." Was my father's reply.

We successfully merged over into the fast lane without hitting or holding up traffic. Unfortunately, the cops also merged from the right shoulder all the way to the left shoulder and where almost right behind the trailer. They started shooting at the wheels of the trailer and popped one wheel. Murray started panicking and sped up a bit, so did I. Bentley looked out the back window and noticed the trailer was starting to lose control due to the blown wheel. Fortunately, there was a back up axle reserved for heavy loads, but it had to be lowered manually.

"Bentley! Take over the driver's seat!" I told him

"What, why? Where are you going?" He asked me

"The trailer's losing control, I'm going to go back there and lower the reserved axle" I reported

"What?!?!? You realize that there are a vast number of things against you!" Bentley exclaimed

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm keeping the gang out of jail if I pull this off!" I yelled

"But Rick… Rick? You-you can't, it's imposable. Don't do it!" Penelope begged.

"Sorry, but I'm going out there and attempting to keep you guys out of jail, even if that means turning myself in to the cops." I said, gravely.

"But…! I guess there's no stopping you." Bentley was shocked, "You really care about us"

"I'll be back" I assured them, "And yes, Bentley, I do care, I've always cared, you guys have saved my life and pulled me out of ruts time and time again, and if I can keep you out of jail, I will."

I climbed out of the window and on to the top of the van, Bentley took over the driver's seat. Next, I jumped off the back of the van and safely landed on the top of the truck cab. I ran to the back of the swaying trailer where the reserved axle lever was. I knelt over the side of the trailer, right next to the cops and reached for the lever underneath the trailer. I managed to get my cane on the lever and pulled on it. The reserved axle lowered and stabilized the trailer. Next I ran back to the cab while dodging the bullets from the cops. I then did a federal pounce from the front of the truck to the back of the van. But, as I was soaring through the air, I realized my trajectory was off and that I wasn't going to land on the van. I hit the back of the van, face front, but managed to grab onto the handle with my cane. So, with the cane, I opened the back door and jumped into the van.

"Rick!!! Is that you?" Bentley asked

"Yeah, it's me, I did it." I replied weakly

"Rick, are you ok?" Penelope asked.

"I'm not quite sure, I almost died out there." I said

"What, how?: Bentley asked

"Well, two reasons, the cops were shooting at me and I almost didn't make it onto the van." I reported

"Yipes. Glad you came up with a last minute plan to save yourself!" Penelope and Bentley said

"Yeah, but it shouldn't have come down to that, my federal pounce was suppose to land me on top of the van, not face front onto the back door of the van!" I said

"Well, you just take a rest, we're almost there to our exit" Bentley replied.

I decided to lay down in the back of the van and relax. I soon dozed off.

When I awoke, I found myself still in the back of the van, but there were no cop sirens anymore. I went to the front of the van and did not find anyone there, I saw a note sitting on the seat. It read,

"Rick, we gave the sign as well as the truck to the Russian mob, they in turn gave us the cherry bomb 2000 as well as 2,000 dollars. You're in the van inside of the garage of the safe house. Feel free to come out of there and join us for pizza, before Murray eats it all! Also, you have a splint on your nose from banging it against the van door"

I climbed out of the van and joined the gang inside of the safe house. We all had Pizza and chatted about the whole mission.

"Well, guys, the big mission is almost here. But before we do that, we need to take out the robot." Bentley announced

"Right, and that's what the Cherry Bomb 2000 is for" My father said

"Yep, now, me and Rick will sneak into the HQ and blow up the robot. Sly, your going to be monitoring the HQ on my laptop with a camera that will be attached to Penelope's RC car, that car will be on the look out for any guards. If you see one, you should notify us on whether or not that guard is coming close to us."

"Ok Bentley, I'll watch your back." My father said

"But Bentley," I asked, "Won't the Cherry Bomb attract attention from the guards and Prof. Platypus?"

"Yes Rick, that's why as soon as it goes off, we should be half way out of the HQ." Bentley answered

"Bentley, I won't have enough range to run my RC car from the Safe House!" Penelope said

"Don't worry about that, you guys will be in the van with Murray. Murray will park in the parking lot, let Me, Rick, and the RC car out, and Sly and Penelope will monitor the camera on the RC car from my computers in the van. Panda King, you can come along if you want to, but we really don't need your pyrotechnics for tonight"

"Ok, that sounds good" Penelope answered

"I will go with you… in case you get in trouble." Panda King responded

"Alright gang, lets get everything ready!, Murray, get the van ready," I said

"Will do, little buddy!" Murray Responded

"Penelope and Bentley, you guys test out the camera on the RC Car, make sure it works with your computer" I said

"Ok, we will" The two replied

"Everyone else, you can relax" I said

"You don't need to tell me twice." My father joke

"Then tonight, we start Operation, Robo-buster!" Bentley added

And so, the members of the gang went off and did the stuff I told them to do… tonight will be a big night, starting at midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Operation: Robo-buster

This was one of the big nights. Tonight would be the whole turning point for this heist.

I joined the whole gang in the van and sat in the front between Murray and my father. Bentley, Panda King, and Penelope were in the back with the cherry bomb 2000 and Penelope's RC car. So far, all systems were go. Murray sped over to the Water Works parking lot. Me, Bentley, and the RC car got out with the bomb, Penelope had a clear view of where her car was on Bentley's computer.

Bentley planted a small explosive on the basement door, and then he ran off to a safe distance. One small puff of smoke later; Bentley and I were inside with the RC car and bomb. The car went ahead, leading Bentley and I through the complex basement layout with the blueprints that I stole earlier. We made it to the steel door where the robot was. I drilled a small hole in the bottom of the door big enough for Penelope's car to fit in. I sent the car in and Penelope remotely surveyed the area around the robot.

"Hey Guys, you can blast the door down, there's no guards, only laser beams and cameras, there's a security node right by the door, it can't be seen by the cameras. You should be able to blast down the door and hack the node. Then you can plant the bomb and light the fuse!" Penelope reported

"Great! Drive the car back to the hole and then you and Sly can patrol the entrance by RC car." I said.

Next, Bentley planted another small bomb on the door and once again ran off to a safe distance. The bomb went off with a good poof, and the door fell down. Bentley tiptoed into the room and over to the computer. After a few minutes, the lasers went off and the security cameras shut down. Bentley and I made our way to the back of the robot. Bentley held the Cherry bomb 2000 in place while I fastened it in place. Bentley programmed the bomb to go off in 60 seconds. I programmed 60 seconds into my stopwatch and made my way out, Bentley started the countdown, and joined me with the RC car. We made it half way down the long hallway at 48 seconds when a few guard ducks came running towards us. I took them head on while Bentley stood back and threw remote triggered bombs at them. A few seconds later, the ducks were knocked out cold. We had 20 seconds left on the clock before the bomb went off and alerted Prof. Platypus of our presence. Bentley and I ran after the RC car, which was leading us out the HQ. Bentley started to run out of breath after 10 seconds, so I carried him on my back.

8 seconds left, I was running down the last hallway to the door. I could see the light coming in from outside.  
5 seconds left, I was a few feet from the door…

3 seconds left, almost out of the door with Bentley and the RC car.

2 seconds left, Made it outside and ran to the van

1 second left, Murray floored it and sped off with the whole gang and the RC car with us.

0 seconds left, we heard a somewhat loud boom echoing from the basement of the building. I looked out the back window to see if the Water Works building was still there. It was, which is good, that building is a part of the History of Philadelphia, we don't want to blow that up, only the robot and the crazed professor.

On the way back to the safe house, the whole gang chatted about the mission. Bentley used a hacked security camera to check the room with the robot that we blew up. The robot was destroyed, and the room was slightly damaged. Bentley checked other cameras around the building to conclude that the only major damage to the Water Works building was the robot and Prof. Platypus's ego.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Operation: Planning

Bentley was working non-stop for almost two days now on coming up with a plan to give rid of Professor Platypus without damaging the Water Works. The rest of the gang and I were trying to get Bentley to take a break. However, it was useless, Bentley was determined to get a plan together before it was too late. Then I tried offering my help to him,

"Hey Bentley, need any help" I asked

"Not now Rick, I'm busy. Let's see carry the one… multiply by factorial 6… then take the cosine of…" Bentley mumbled

"Bentley! Please take a break. If you work too hard, you're going to hurt yourself." I yelled

"nah… I'm aright. Now the distance from the doorway to point B is the square root of the proportion of x over tangent 26…" Bentley mumbled

"No, I mean it Bentley, you need a rest!" I yelled at him

"Hold on, give me a minute. Let's see now… if the distance is 8π then the time we have to get out is… impossible. Now, we could take the alternate root with 20π and…" Bentley mumbled once more

"Ugh! Bentley! Stop it! Take a break! You need food!!"

"…You're right Rick, I do need a break, I'm getting nowhere with this. Let's get a pizza" Bentley finally replied.

Once I got Bentley away from the computer, I ordered pizza for all of us and Murray went to get it. While Murray was gone, Penelope helped Bentley with the plans for the next operation. When Murray came back, we all had some pizza and Bentley and Penelope presented the plans.

"Ok gang, the big operation is almost here" Penelope started

"That's right, Operation: River Current." Bentley announced

"River Current? This explanation aught to be good." I joked

"You'll find out why Rick… Anyway, this involves water… and lots of it." Penelope said

"Yep, First thing we do is we trick Prof. Platypus into going inside the old filtration room" Bentley Reported

"How are we going to trick him?" My father asked

"We're still working on that" Penelope responded

"Once he's inside, we'll open up the intake valve which will fill the filter room with water." Bentley continued

"Wait, won't that drown him?" Murray asked.

"Nope, he can swim" I answered

"next, once the intake valve is open, we'll fire up the old pump and open the outtake valve, thus, sending him out in the river, the water current will be too strong for him to swim back and it will then carry him down to wherever, thus freeing up the water works building for the original owners to take it back." Bentley continued

"And right after we "release" him, we'll stop the pollution once and for all by blowing up the main garbage pipe." Penelope added

"Also, I remember back from the recon photos that I took from the vent that there were a couple very old pages sitting on the Prof.'s desk… if he had one Theivous Raccoonus page, those other ones might be more!" I exclaimed

"Ah, that would be interesting to find out." My father said.

"Alright then, we know how to get rid of Prof. Platypus, we can stop the pollution, and we get a couple Theivous Raccoonus pages!" Bentley Summarized, "So tomorrow night, we'll start this thing!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Operation: River Current

This is it… everything fell into place for this to work right… hopefully. We all piled into the van and drove over to the water works. We decided to enter in from the front door and chase Prof. Platypus down into his attack shelter, otherwise known as the filter room.

My father picked the lock to the front door. We all charged in and, to our surprise, there was a bunch of guard ducks running towards us. We all pressed an attack on the ducks. Murray used his fist, Bentley used his bombs, my father and I used our canes, and the Panda King used his Flame Fu. Penelope was the only person who didn't fight physically, she was using her RC chopper to stop the ducks. After a couple minutes, the ducks were all knocked out. Just then, Prof. Platypus came and showed himself for the first time. He was a big Platypus with a mean expression on his face. He was also wearing a lab coat. He yelled at us,

"Arg! Why must you guys attack my Head Quarters? There's nothing here that belongs to you"

"No so fast, we know about the pages of the Thevious Raccoonus that you have on your desk!" I retorted

"And we're here to stop the water pollution, too!" Bentley added.

"Ah, you want your pages back, eh? Well it just so happens that I do have them… but I'm not willing to fork them over" He replied

"What are ya gonna do, stop us with a robot?" Murray yelled

"Well, that was my plan… however, some hooligans destroyed my robot without even triggering an alarm." He retorted, "but instead… I'm gonna run."

He started to run and we chased him right into our trap, he ran into the filter room and slammed the door and laughed,

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Didn't see that coming, eh? Hah!"

Just then, Bentley went over to the control room and opened the intake valve. The professor yelled,

"Ha! You think that's gonna stop me, I can swim and I have the pages to your precious book!"

"That's not gonna stop you… I am" I yelled.

I told Bentley not to open the outtake valve until I was out of there. I opened the door and jumped into the water. I swam towards Prof. Platypus and head-butted him in the water. I tried to reach for the pages in his waterproof lab coat, but I was running out of air. I swam back up, got a good breath, swam back down again to head-butt him, and almost got the pages, but I needed more air. I swam back up to get more. I was catching my breath on the surface when the Prof. grabbed me by my tail and pulled me down. I tried getting myself free from his grip, but he was too strong. Fortunately, I had my cane. Which I pulled out of my backpack and hit Prof. Platypus on his arm. He let go of me and I swam back up for air. I dived back down towards the platypus, but instead of head-butting him; I stuck my hand out and reached for his waterproof lab coat. I managed to rip off the pocket where the pages were safely air-tight sealed. I swam back up and jumped out of the water. Prof. Platypus was not far behind, I managed to push him back in the water and close the door just before he got out. Then Bentley fired up the old pump, opened the outtake valve, and sent Prof. Platypus down the river, where the police boats were. I guess they must have known we were trying to stop him.

Before we left, Bentley blew up the garbage valve and stopped the pollution once and for all. That was the official end for this mission. I was kinda glad it was all over; this city has too many memories of my past. The pages I got from Prof. Platypus were, in fact, lost pages from the Thievous Raccoonus. The pages didn't have new moves in them, but they did have stories of old adventures that my Ancestors had.

Before we packed up and left Philly, I decided the gang could use a break. Thus, I "rented" the Movie, Bolt, from a local video store and got some popcorn. The gang and I sat back, watched Bolt, and enjoyed some popcorn.

A couple of laughter filled hours later, we all packed up and headed back to our main safe house in France.

The End

Rick Cooper's up coming adventure: Rick Cooper and The Lord of Bandits.


End file.
